With an End, Comes a New Beginning
by Kctimes2
Summary: Last installment of the Dino Thunder: Revamp series. Kim has news for Tommy, but he's so focused on beating Mesogog that he doesn't hear it. Set during Thunder Struck Part One&Two.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _This will be the last enstallment of the Dino Thunder: Revamped series. If I do anything else related to this story, it would be the BBQ where the Dino Thunder Teens meet Zordon's 12. Maybe, Ninja Storm will be invited too. _

**A/N: **_Thank you to everyone who has read all of the stories that are in this series. _I hope everyone really liked them a lot.

**A/N:** _As always, I own nothing._

**With an End, Comes a New Beginning**

**Xxxxx**

Mesogog and Anton Mercer have separated. Thankfully for Anton, he was no longer a monster. However, the monster had plans for Dr. Mercer. He strapped him down on a revolving table. The evil villain turned it on, and he watched in awe as the table spun his former counterpart around. "I hope you're comfortable, Anton." He said. "In only a matter of hours, all your worries will fade, to black." He manically laughed.

Elsa, his only general left, entered the room. She strolled up to her Lord. However, part of her was sad for the man on the table. Yet, she didn't care. Her hands were behind her back as she walked towards him. "The separation from Mercer was a stroke of genius, Master."

"Yes, Elsa, it was." They walked over to one of the tables. "And now, thanks to that genius, the people of earth will join me." He flipped a switch, and on the screen a large cannon emerged beneath a pile of rocks. "With this weapon, I will at last complete my master plan."

"The transfiguration beam is magnificent, but will you be able to supply it with enough power?" She questioned. Concern was evident in her voice.

"Once I get the Dino gems I will." He looked down at her. She definitely was beautiful, but the only reason why he thought of that was because of the man on the revolving table. Some of Mercer's residual thoughts were still in Mesogog's body. That made the evil man disgusted. Now, Mesogog needed to get rid of Elsa once and for all. "But to make sure, I'll start with the power I've given you." He took her by her arms and Tyrannodrones swarmed around her. They pulled her towards a table. Panic came over Elsa, and she was confused. Her Lord has turned against her. All of them have yanked her down to the extractor chair. That chair had gotten some exercise. First, it was Kira, then Tommy, then Kim, Trent, and now it was Elsa's turn. "I'll miss you, Elsa." The devilish tone slithered through his mouth. She was still struggling to break loose. "Truly I will." Anton's leftover thoughts' spoke up.

Mesogog shook his head lightly. Finally, he was free of Mercer. He began to evilly laugh.

Behind some equipment, Trent Mercer, the White Dino Thunder ranger had witnessed everything. He needed to tell the others. He discreetly escaped.

**Xxxxx**

**Hayley's Cyberspace**

Kim happily trotted into the café. She had already called Trini and Aisha. They were extremely happy for her. Now, she was ready to tell Hayley the news. She went to the back to find her.

Ethan and Conner entered the café. They were talking about the Prom. "So, let me get this straight. You're, going to the movies, instead of the biggest social event of the year." Conner asked as he stopped in the middle of the café.

"It's not just a movie" Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's the sequel to Asteroid Conquest. The greatest sci-fi film of all time." Ethan retorted. Conner shook his head.

"Dude, it's the prom!" Conner informed. "It's tradition." He sat down at a table.

"Oh yeah, nice tradition." Ethan flatly said. "The smart kids spend the entire semester in agony wondering if they'll get a date, or if they'll be forced to stand in the corner with the other smart kids." He took a seat with his best friend. "It's too painful, bro."

"Whoa, I never thought about it like that." The admission hit Conner like a ton of bricks.

"Besides, Kira is your date. You have nothing to worry about." Ethan reminded him. Kira walked in. "Speaking of Kira, here she is."

"Hey, Babe." They kissed each other.

Kira took a seat right next to her boyfriend. "Hey." She smiled at them.

Conner leaned back. He looked at her. "Who're you going to the prom with?" He winked at her.

"Oh, I don't have a date." Kira easily said. Ethan gaped at her.

The Red Dino Thunder ranger practically choked on his spit. "What are you talking about?" He asked her.

"It's just a dance." She nonchalantly replied.

Kim walked out from the back. She smiled at her boyfriend's team. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Kim." Ethan cheerfully greeted.

There was a little bit of tension between Conner and Kira. Kim felt it. "What's up?"

"The roof." Conner curtly responded.

"Nothing." Kira answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Kim was worried that the young couple was fighting.

"No." Kira shook her head.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He didn't understand why his girlfriend didn't think she had a date. He took that as she didn't want to go.

Devin walked over to the Dino Thunder's table. He slapped Conner's shoulder. "Hey, uh, Conner, got a minute?" The Red was still lost in thought. Devin poked his cheek.

Conner felt that poke. "What was that for?" He looked at Devin. Devin looked at him. "Oh, I'm sorry, uh yeah." Conner quickly apologized. "What's up, Dev?" He got up.

"Just need a quick chat." Devin said. Conner nodded. "In, uh, private."

"Don't mind us." Kira said, even though she was wondering why Cassidy's sidekick needed to talk to her boyfriend.

She wasn't the only curious one. "Yeah, we're just a fly on the wall." Ethan added.

Kim rolled her eyes. Obviously, these two wanted to know what Devin wanted to talk to their friend about.

"Sure." Conner and Devin walked away. They made sure to be out of the other three's ear shots.

"Yeah, I, uh, just got this little problem. It's female related. You know the prom's coming up, and—" Devin started.

"And you need a date. Let me check my old 'Black Book'." Conner interjected. He went to grab it.

"No, no, no, no, you don't understand." He stopped him. Conner looked at Cassidy's Wingman. "You see I want to ask Cass—" Devin stopped himself now. He couldn't admit that he had feelings for the one girl who bossed him around and was primarily rude to him. "There's someone specific that I've got in mind you see and, I was hoping you could help me go the right way about it." That sounded better.

"Well, here's what I would do-" Conner began. He gave a few pointers to Devin.

Kira, Kim, and Ethan looked away from Conner and Devin.

"So, who are you all going to the prom with?" Kim nosily asked.

"No one." They both chorused.

The Crane Ninjetti frowned. She understood the reason why Ethan wouldn't go, he's spoken about the movie he wanted to see. She felt his reason was a cop out. But Kira, she wasn't so sure. Had Conner not asked her? She regretted not going to her prom, and she felt they would feel the same. A thought floated into Kim's head and she looked at her watch. "Shit, I need to see Tommy. I swear his forgetfulness is rubbing on me. Bye." She ran out the door.

"Since when is Dr. O forgetful? He always reminds me of the time I accidently transferred a virus into his computer when I was downloading something." Ethan said.

Kira giggled.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Tommy was on the computer. Kim came down the stairs. "Hey, Handsome."

He twirled his chair to face her. "Hello, Beautiful." They kissed.

"I have something to tell you." She said.

The mentor wondered what it could be. He would have to wait though because Hayley came into the lair.

"Tommy, Kim, Mesogog and Anton are fully separated. Trent told me." The red head informed. Kim and Tommy looked at her with a serious expression. Kim moved out the way, so Hayley could start typing. A couple of weeks back Tommy and Hayley began working on something. Kim had witnessed what they were working on. It's BIG.

The Black Dino Thunder ranger sat next to Hayley. "Now that Trent's discovered that Mesogog and Mercer are separated, we can speed up our plans." He looked at Hayley. "How's the new project coming? Do you think it will work?" They began working on it.

Kim sat down. Now, her news would have to wait. She frowned.

She slightly shrugged. "The tough part will be getting through an invisaportal with this much mass. We'll need a portal that operates at the exact frequency and latitude for it to work. I'll have to call a certain someone for help with that."

Kim smiled at her comment.

Tommy smiled and nodded. "And once we get inside, we'll be able to destroy Mesogog's lair once and for all."

Kim's ears perked up. "What?" She exclaimed. They turned to her. "You plan on going in there and destroying his lair." He nodded. "Do you know what Mesogog is like without Anton Mercer in him?"

"Well, no, not exactly." Tommy replied. He wondered why his girlfriend was all of a sudden questioning his motives. "Why?"

Hayley knew why Kim was getting worked up. She gave a stern look to Kim.

The Crane Ninjetti looked at Hayley. She saw the look. Kim calmed down. "Can we talk in private?"

"Kim, we really need to get started on this. After we defeat Mesogog, then we can talk." Tommy had determination to get this over with. Even though he knew he was going to be a mentor, the stress of being a ranger was getting to him. After this, he would definitely never get back into a suit again. He was ready to start his life with Kim, and he planned on asking her to marry him when all of this was done. That's why he was so hell bent on destroying Mesogog.

"Tommy, please." Kim begged.

"NO." Tommy adamantly stated. "I want to get this over with." He turned back to the computers.

Hayley couldn't believe Tommy was so uncaring about Kim's feelings. "Tommy, I think you should-"

"Get back to the task at hand, I agree Hayley." Tommy vulgarly finished for her.

Tears formed in Kim's eyes. She immediately exited the Command Center.

The technical advisor turned back to the computers. What just happened? She wasn't sure, and she worked on the project with Tommy.

**Xxxxx  
><strong>

**Island Fortress**

Meanwhile, Elsa was still pleading for her Master to stop. "Please, don't!" She pleaded. After everything, he was still doing this to her. She realized the man she loved all this time was behind the mask. Anton was her last thought.

"Try not to move." He warned. "Activate." Mesogog watched as the machine came alive and a beam shot into her. Her energy was being quickly drained. A Cheshire grin formed on Mesogog's face. Suddenly, his former Henchwoman disappeared from the chair. The last thing ever heard of Elsa was her shriek. "Now all I need are the Dino gems, and the earth will be mine. Mine as I always dreamed it would be." Mesogog felt confident with himself. His beam was nearly complete.

After telling Hayley the news, the White Dino Thunder ranger barged through the doors. "Where is he?" he demanded. Mesogog turned to him. "Where's my father, what have you done to him?"

"Let's just say." Mesogog began. "He's in storage."

Trent glared icicles into him. "He'd better be alive, or—" He warned. Anton Mercer didn't have to adopt Trent, but for whatever reasons he did. And for that, Trent was truly grateful. After everything, Anton Mercer is his father, and he can say that with pride.

"Or what?" Mesogog intervened. "What will you do, Trent?" Trent gaped up at him, Mesogog is powerful, and he's seen the pain he's inflicted on Zeltrax and Elsa. Now, fear was instilled in the White ranger. "Now, let's get to the reason you're here." Mesogog cut right to the chase.

"I'm offering you what you need to make your plan work." Trent offered. He prayed he knew what he was doing. After all, he did think of this just now.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"The Dino gems." Trent answered. Mesogog turned to him. "I'll bring them to you. All I ask is one, simple favor."

"I'm listening." Mesogog became lenient.

"Release my father. I'll get you what you want. Just let him go." Trent compromised.

"What guarantee do I have that you will deliver on your promise?" Mesogog asked.

"What guarantee do I have that you'll let my father go?" Trent calmly retorted.

Mesogog stared at him for a few moments. "Alright, bring me the gems and he's yours. Although, I don't know why you'd want him he's as useless, as Elsa is now." Mesogog turned away.

Trent had a feeling what he meant by that.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

There was silence amongst Haley and Tommy. Ms. Ziktor was still upset with Tommy for the way he acted towards Kim. She was monitoring the city when she found something. "You'd better take a look at this." Haley said while staring at the screen.

Tommy looked up as he heard a scream from the computer, and it showed Zeltrax was forcefully carrying a brunette off. The woman had olive skin, long dark, brown hair, and her clothing was in neutral colors. Tommy blew out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Kim. "Zeltrax, but what does he want with that civilian?" Tommy furrowed his brows.

"I don't know, but if Zeltrax wants him, then you know it's not good." Hayley said.

Tommy contacted the others. They needed to take care of Zeltrax.

**Xxxxx**

**Spring Street, Steel Plant**

Zeltrax stood in the middle of the plant. He watched as the Dino Thunder rangers ran up to where he was. They stopped a few feet in front of him. "Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy asked.

"Safe and sound, rangers." Zeltrax answered. "Come check if you'd like." Mesogog's former henchman looked at Tommy. "Aw, where's your better half?" Tommy glared daggers at him.

Zeltrax got into a fighting stance. The rangers did the same. The man formerly known as Smitty ran towards them. They ran towards him as well. Conner fought him first, followed by Trent. Smitty knocked them out. Tommy went a few rounds with Smitty. Punches and kicks were advanced. Smitty blocked some, and then he grabbed Tommy's leg and spun him away from him. Ethan yelled and went after Zeltrax. After Ethan punched him, Zeltrax swept Ethan, and he fell to the ground. Conner and Tommy tried to tag team against Smitty. Kira made her way through, but was powerfully kicked by him. She immediately fell to the ground. Smitty beckoned for Tommy to come at him. Tommy did. He was tossed over Zeltrax's shoulder. Conner immediately attacked Zeltrax, and Zeltrax threw Conner to his teammates.

Devin had been watching for a few minutes.

"Guys, you know what time it is." Tommy said.

They all nodded. Conner held up his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready." They answered. Devin caught them morphing on camera. "Dino Thunder, Power Up, Ha!" They shouted. Once they morphed, they summoned their weapons and went after Zeltrax again. Devin ran off. He needed to tell Cassidy.

The teens kept fighting Zeltrax. In the middle of the fight, Tommy paused as he heard the woman in the building shout something. "Help! Somebody, help me!"

"You guys deal with Zeltrax." Tommy informed. They were a little too busy to nod their heads. Their karate yells he took as a sign to leave if he needed to. "I'll help her." He ran off.

"Go." They all said as they got blasted.

Tommy arrived inside. He wandered through the darkened halls. "Hello?" He called out. "Where are you?"

"Help!" The woman yelled again. Tommy turned and ran to her. She was tied to a pole. He touched her shoulder, and she turned to look at him. There was recognition there, but Tommy couldn't put where he had seen this woman before.

At that moment, the rangers were outside still fighting Zeltrax. Conner initiated his Battlizer, and Zeltrax split himself into two. He let his clone get destroyed while he ran off. Phase two of Smitty's plan was now in place.

The Dino Thunder teens were excited for the tough battle they finished.

"Guys!" Tommy shouted. They turned and saw him helping a woman walk towards them.

"Who's that?" Conner asked

They all shrugged. "Let's check it out." Kira said. They ran up to the two.

The woman almost collapsed to the ground. She was still weak after Mesogog had drained her of her evil powers. Tommy helped her up. "You're all right." He comforted her.

Trent looked at the woman closer. "It's Elsa." He said. He remembered the way she looked after all the makeup, wig, and dark clothing was gone.

"Huh?" Ethan furrowed his brows.

"No way!" Kira said. To her, Elsa was a wannabe biker chick with a lot of makeup and leather. Then she remembered, Elsa used to be her principal. The short hair was really long hair? This was definitely a new look for her.

"Elsa . . ." The woman said. "Yes. That's what that creature called me, Elsa." She nearly collapsed again.

Tommy held her up. "We'd better get her back to the lab, and figure out what's going on." He looked at Trent.

The White ranger paused a moment. "Okay." They left.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

The rangers were on their respective vehicles, and "Elsa" was on Tommy's. She was slumped against him. They went through the secret entrance of the cave.

"Fools." Zeltrax commented as he watched them. He went back to hiding.

Hayley immediately hooked Elsa up to the machines. Elsa was lying down on a bed. Her body was still weak, so she slept.

"Hayley." Tommy said. The technical advisor looked at him. "Has Kim called?" She shook her head. Now, the Black Dino Thunder ranger felt bad for the way he had acted towards her. For now, he had to push that away. He turned his attention to the White ranger. "Trent, do you know what happened?"

The White ranger turned to his mentor. "Mesogog's powering up a laser that will transform humans to mutant dinosaurs" He replied. "He drained Elsa of her energy to use in the beam."

"That can't be enough to run that kind of equipment." Hayley commented, in any chase she knows all.

"He's gonna use the Dino gems to get the rest of the power." Trent added.

Conner looked at him. "What do you mean he's _gonna_ use the Dino gems?"

"Yeah, how's he gonna get them?" Ethan frowned.

"I'm gonna give them to him." Trent answered. He knew Conner was going to jump in, as well as everyone else. He was prepared.

"I'm not gonna give anyone my gem." Conner rudely said. He looked at Trent suspiciously. After all this time, the Red ranger was still unsure whether or not he could trust Trent. He had done everything to prove he was not trustworthy.

"Just hear me out." Trent held up his hands. "You wanna get onto that island. Mesogog wants the gems. If I hand them to him, I can open a portal for you." He turned from Conner and went to"Elsa's" bedside, his father loved her, he knew it. He felt protective of her.. "Once you get inside, you can destroy the beam, and Mesogog in the process." He turned to Tommy. "And I can rescue my father."

"No way." Tommy immediately stopped him. "It's too risky."

"Do we really have another choice?" Haley asked. Tommy just looked at her.

"She's right." Kira sided with Trent and Hayley. "I mean, he's gonna get that thing going eventually. This could be our only shot."

Ethan and Tommy were the last ones to agree. The doctor of paleontology got a box that had the Dino Thunder symbol on it. One by one, they placed their gems inside. Conner was the last one to place his Dino gem. As he was doing so, he glared at Trent. "This better work."

Trent took the box from Tommy. "I'll call when the portal's open." Trent said to them. He glanced at Tommy, then gave Conner a nod and walked away.

"Elsa" gasped a little, and they turned their attention to her. She got up, but she was still a little shaky. Kira got a chair for her to sit in.

Tommy inwardly groaned. That's the chair him and Kim have had sex in, several times. He cleared his throat. Tommy sat on a stool beside her. He was concerned about her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Elsa paused. Her life, up until the energy was taken out of her, flashed before her eyes. "I remember everything."

"Mesogog?" Tommy asked her. She nodded. "And Mercer? Fighting against the power rangers?"

She nodded. "Fighting against you and Mesogog had my mind completely in his power." She confirmed. "However my name isn't Elsa. My real name is Eileen." She smiled small.

An alarm went off and they all looked up to see a machine on the screen. It was a big rig. "The new vehicle's ready to go." Hayley smiled at them.

Tommy stood up and looked at Eileen. "Eileen, are you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah." She said. She was thankful her life would go somewhat back to normal. "I can keep watch."

"Let's go." He said to the others. Tommy hated to leave things like how they were with Kim. He wondered if she would come back to his house while their gone. "If Kim comes-" Elsa looked at him. "Short, petite, caramel hair, brown, doe eyes, full lips-"

"Hurry it up, Dr. O" Conner impatiently said.

"She usually comes down the stairs, will you let her know I'll be back."

Elsa nodded. "Come back safe." She encouraged. She remembered the fight at the Quarry, and the time at the Island Fortress. He was very protective of that woman. Maybe, that was the love of his life.

Tommy nodded. He smiled a little. "We always do." They got ready and left.

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry**

Trent had informed his teammates he was almost at the Island. Tommy's jeep came to a halt. They jumped out. Haley went in front of them. "Okay, we're ready to roll." She held out a device, and she pressed a button. "Activate."

A large, red, eighteen-wheeler came driving in, the DT logo was on the side. It stopped before them and they all stared at it. "Good job, Haley, you've done it again." Tommy praised.

Conner looked at Kira and she grinned. They had been arguing about the dance, but for now there were more important things to deal with. They grabbed each other's hand and ran towards the Big Rig. Ethan followed them. Tommy and Haley smiled as they watched the teens' excitement. Tommy felt everything would've been perfect if Kim was with them. They walked towards the teens and the Big Rig.

"That is sweet." Ethan commented. He was in awe.

"Can I drive?" Conner asked Haley. Kira slapped his arm. "Ow!" She gave him a stern look.

"Uh . . . no," Haley shook her head. "We have to make sure we hit the portal at exactly the right speed. And we only get one chance at it. Better let me drive."

"Since when do you know how to drive a Big Rig?" Conner muttered. They ignored his comment.

Tommy nodded. "Now it's up to Trent." They waited for his signal.

**Xxxxx**

**Island Fortress**

The doors to the main room of the fortress opened up. Trent was holding the box, and he cautiously entered. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had anxiety, and his palms were so sweaty. He was afraid that the box would slip out of his hands.

"It's about time." Mesogog snarled at him. He walked over to Trent and tried to reach for the box. "Now, give me the gems."

Trent pulled the box away. "Not so fast. Where's my father?"

Mesogog didn't waste any time. He immediately shot a beam from his head towards Trent. He went to grab for the box. Trent gasped as the pain filled his senses. He fell to the floor and tried to grab the box back.

"You should know by now, that I can't be trusted." Mesogog hissed.

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry**

The rangers were strapped comfortably in their seats. There was no time to lose.

"Haley, are we at speed yet?" The Black Dino Thunder ranger asked.

"Almost." Haley said. "Better hope Trent's ready." She said a little prayer, even though she didn't believe in God, and she began to drive. Hayley accelerated. "Almost there, just a few more tics." Hayley commentated. She drove directly toward the rock wall. "We're at speed!" Haley said.

"There's no portal!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Everyone hang on!" Tommy advised. He prayed for a safe return. More than ever he felt remorseful for being so rude to Kim. He hadn't even told her 'I love you' today.

Conner grabbed for Kira's hand. They all watched in fear as they headed towards the wall. Meanwhile, Trent struggled to pull himself up, so he can open the portal for them. Mesogog was distracted enough. He elevated himself as much as he could, and he used his fingertips to open it.

Just as Trent opened it, Tommy noticed. "There it is!" Tommy pointed. "It's open!"

"Yes!" Haley exclaimed as she drove them into it. On the other side, they came to a halt as they appeared the forest. They took in their surroundings. By this time Mesogog must be alarmed of their presence. Trent did his job, and he did great

Hayley checked in on the built in computer. "The beam is powering up!" Haley said as they watched on the screen. "We have to hurry!"

An alarm went off as Tyrranodrones appeared outside the truck.

"Haley, you gotta take out that beam." Tommy ordered.

"I'll do my best." She said.

"Let's go!" Tommy said to the others. They unbuckled themselves and stood up. As quickly as they could, they left the truck.

They stopped together. "Ready!" Conner shouted. They all got into a fighting stance. All of them, but Tommy ran off. They began fighting.

"Dr. O!" Ethan yelled. He wondered what the hell his teacher was doing.

Tommy closed his eyes. He felt the power flowing through him. "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" He shouted as he got into his Ninjetti robes. Tommy immediately sprang into action. He used every single Ninja power he could against the Tyranndrones.

Conner noticed. "Remind me to become a Ninja when I get out of here." He fought off the foot soldiers.

"Gotcha!" Ethan shouted.

The teens used their Dino enhanced powers as Tommy was pretty much finishing off Tyrannodrones left and right with his Ninjetti ones. Then Tommy signaled for Hayley to go. She started to drive forward. "Laser deployed." She said aloud as a weapon appeared from the back of the truck.

Mesogog's cannon started firing towards the truck, but she kept the big rig in movement. As the rangers were fighting, some Tyrannodrones made their way on top of the truck. They tried their best to disable the laser.

"You guys." Hayley said into the communications line. "Someone has to realign the laser, it's jammed!"

"I'm on it, Haley." Conner informed. He used his super-speed and followed the truck. Quickly, he made his way to the top of the Big Rig. Tyrannodrones faced him, and he was fighting 4 at one time. As he threw one off, he almost threw himself off. "I'm not a Ninja." He said as he thought of Dr. O's skills and his stealth abilities. "I'm not a gymnast either." As he thought of a way to get back to the top of the roof because he knew Kim would probably be able to do some cool flip and make it back on top. He stayed on the side of the big rig contemplating what to do. "Ah fuck it." He used his upper body strength and got up. More shots were being fired his way from Mesogog's cannon. "What the fuck! Of course this happens to the guy in Red." He whispered. He threw the rest of the Tyrannodrones off. "After this, Kira better go to the prom with me." He made his way towards the laser and started to fiddle with it. "Haley, is that good?" he asked.

"Close enough. Get out of there." She warned.

"Right." Conner tried to jump off. As he was doing so, she fired the beam. Conner almost got hit, and he narrowly escaped. "Oh, I am so getting her to go to the prom with me." He felt his life almost ended right there.

Hayley held the trigger down as more power was shot towards Mesogog's cannon. .

While Hayley was doing that, the lab started to explode around Mesogog and Trent. Everything in the room started to fall apart. Trent stood up and quickly grabbed the Dino gems, putting them back in the box. Haley's voice came over his communicator. "Trent, get out of there before the portal network shuts down!"

"I gotta find my father!" He snapped. Nothing mattered at this point, he just needed to find him. "I'll be right there, I know another way out."

"Trent." She strictly said. "There's no time, go! Now!"

More explosions went off and as Trent left the room without a reply. Mesogog limply fell to the floor.

Outside, the rangers got back inside the truck and buckled themselves in. "Good work, Hayley. Let's go before we're stuck here." Tommy ordered. He hoped Kim was back at the house.

"But, Trent, we can't leave him here." Kira tried to stop them.

"He won't leave without his father." Hayley repeated what the white ranger said.

"We'll have to trust he'll make it out." Tommy said. They all slowly nodded. "Let's go."

As his teammates were leaving, Trent ran through the dark halls of the fortress as more explosions continued to rock around him. Finally, Trent reached his father. "Dad!" He ran to where his Dad was lying down. "Come on Dad, we gotta go!"

"Trent, I'm sorry . . ." Anton tried to apologize, but he couldn't finish because a blast nearly hit his son. Trent dodged it and went back to getting his Dad out. Anton continued. "This is my fault—"

"Not now, Dad!" Trent interrupted him. Anton was finally free. He helped his father to stand. "We gotta go, come on!" The White ranger aided his father in walking out of there. A group of Tyrannodornes appeared. Trent battled them easily. He quickly ran back to his Dad. Just like Eileen, Anton was feeling the withdrawal of evil energy. "No, Dad." Trent grabbed his father and pulled him back up. An explosion went off again both men covered their body, so they wouldn't get hurt.

After that, more explosions rattled the former home to Mesogog, Elsa, and Zeltrax. The flames engulfed it and it fell down.

As Anton and Trent were escaping, the truck appeared safely on the other side of the portal. All of them ran out as soon as Hayley stopped the truck. Even on the outside, you could hear a pin drop. Everything seemed to stop for them. No one or nothing else came out. "No." Kira screamed. "He can't be gone!" Conner embraced her into a hug. She buried her face into his chest.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Kim ran down the stairs. She knew something was wrong, and she needed to check the computers herself. If Tommy went to Mesogog's Island Fortress, and he didn't tell her, he was in big trouble. On top of that, she really needed to tell him the news. Once she arrived to the bottom of the stairs, she saw a woman at the computers. "Who are you?" Kim hissed. Eileen turned around. The Crane Ninjetti's eyes flashed pink at this woman.

Eileen gasped. The pink eyes freaked her out. "I'm sorry, Kim."

"How the hell do you know my name?" She stomped towards her.

"I used to be Elsa! My real name is Eileen. Mesogog brainwashed me to be her." Eileen tried to calm her down. Kim's look softened at the woman's confession. "He needed my energy to power up his transfiguration beam so he could turn humans back into dinosaurs. I landed on some random building, and Zeltrax found me, and the rangers saved me. I'm here, and they're there and now we don't know if Trent and Anton made it out. Oh God, I don't know if Anton made it out." Eileen went back to the screen.

Kim felt terrible for making her eyes flash pink at her. "I'm so sorry, Eileen." Her heart became heavy for this woman. Kim believed her story there was no reason not to.

Eileen turned to her, and she smiled. She held out her hand. Kim took it. They shook hands, and then explosions went off around them. Elsa screamed. Kim's ranger senses kicked in. She immediately took a fighting stance.

Zeltrax came forward. "Well, isn't this sweet. The Falcon's better half, and the woman who held a torch for Dr. Oliver."

Kim looked back at Eileen. The former principal smiled small at Kim.

"What the hell do you want?" Kim sneered at him.

"Ah, what's the point? We all know I dislike two certain men." He curtly answered. While under Mesogog's command, Zeltrax fell in love with Elsa. However, either did everything to please Anton Mercer. He hated that. It was obvious why he hated Dr. Oliver. "It's all over now, and Dr. Mercer and Dr. Oliver will get their's." Zeltrax started firing all over the place. He blasted computers, all the chairs, the entrance, whatever he saw he torched it all.

Kim and Eileen gasped.

The Original Pink needed to save Eileen. "NINJA RANGER POWER-" Kim started.

Zeltrax had secretly followed Kim, and he knew her news. . "Na uh uh." His sword was pointed at Kim. "You wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" She immediately stopped, and she tried to remain as calm as possible. The man formerly known as Smitty began to fire again.

**Xxxxx**

**Quarry**

"Now what do we do?" Ethan asked as they just looked at the rock wall.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them." Kira sadly stated.

Tommy looked down. He felt selfish for only thinking of getting back to Kim. It was ironic, he was so amped up about defeating Mesogog that he ignored Kim. Now that he was ready to get back to Kim, he willingly left his student/teammate and his mentor back at the fortress.

"It's not like they're gonna fall out of the sky and land in front of us." Ethan said. He looked up expectantly.

"Were you knocked on the head or something?" Kira angrily asked him. Conner held her back from slapping Ethan.

The Blue Dino Thunder ranger blew out a breath of relief. He looked at Kira. "What?" Ethan asked. "Last time I did that it worked." He reminisced of the time they tried to save her. Then she fell out the sky and landed on top of Dr. O's car. Just then thunderbolts started to litter a spot about 100 feet away from them. Trent and Anton landed there. "See?" Ethan chuckled.

They all smiled in relief and ran over to the two, who were kneeling on the ground. Kira looked at Ethan and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. Conner let it slide. He understood. Now, if Kira had kissed Trent, then he would've caused a scene.

"You guys are all right!" Kira said.

Trent slowly stood up, and Tommy helped Anton up. "What about Mesogog?" Tommy asked

"I don't think he made it." Trent updated them. They all stared at him for a moment. "But just in case-" He said while lifting the box. He opened it to reveal the gems. Tommy nodded and smiled. Conner had a little more respect for Trent.

"Tommy, I don't know where to start." Anton wanted to apologize and thank him.

Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk later. Right now we'd better get back to the-" He couldn't finish, Tommy collapsed to the floor. He got into fetal position. He felt pain.

"Dr. O!" The teens yelled. They got down on their knees and tried to see what was wrong.

"Tommy?" Anton got confused. How does a healthy man just fall over?

Hayley stood there. "Oh no." She knew something must've happened to Kim.

"Kim." Tommy gasped out. "Kim!" He forced himself to get up.

"Let's go!" Hayley yelled. They immediately went back to the Command Center.

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Zeltrax completely demolished the Command Center. The millions of dollars that was spent on making it went down the drain. On each of his arm, he had a woman. Kim and Eileen were in shock. "You're coming with me." He said to them. He dragged them out.

The women heard the explosions going as they left. Under the circumstances, Kim was relatively calm. She had to be, not just for her sake or Tommy's, but for the sake of her and Tommy's growing baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Part two..._

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Command Center**

Conner was on Tommy's left side, and Trent was on Tommy's right side. They helped to hold up their science teacher. The entire way back to his house, Tommy kept saying Kim. He knew something happened. The Dino Thunder rangers, Anton, and Hayley walked down to the Command Center. The scene they were met by was shocking. Everything was destroyed. Computers were busted, wires were poking out, and sparks were still flying everywhere. Tommy quickly snapped out of his stupor. The mentor who had spent his time and some of his money on this place, and he couldn't believe it.

"What happened?" Kira asked as she looked around.

"It's trashed!" Ethan exclaimed. This was like a second home, and it was all gone.

"Eileen. . ." Tommy began. He was worried. "Kimberly!" His anxiety kicked in.

Anton heard Tommy's outburst. "Eileen was here?"

"Yeah, Dad, after Mesogog withdrew her powers, she was sent to a rooftop, and Zeltrax took her." Trent informed.

Conner furrowed his brows. He saw a small box, and the red light was blinking. He bent down and picked it up. "What is this?" He inquired.

Haley immediately took it. "It's like a black box, I keep a security camera in it." She informed them. She moved to one of the backup computers. "Let's take a look."

The screen flickered. It must've malfunctioned because there was a show on it. Not just any show, but Tommy and Kim making love on his computer chair. The teens were completely disgusted.

"Oh gross!" Ethan yelled, disgusted with his teacher.

Anton covered his son's eyes. "Dr. Oliver, that is a side I never wanted to see of you." He couldn't believe it.

"Dad, um, I know about the birds and the bees." Trent informed.

Kira covered Conner's eyes. "Uh, Dr. O, you know there's a house above this base right?"

"I'm scarred for life!" Conner dramatically shouted.

Hayley kept fidgeting with it. It wouldn't budge. She started to get nervous. "That better not be my chair!" She scolded Tommy.

The doctor of paleontology turned as red as Conner's power suit. He cursed his memory. "I forgot you installed security cameras." He turned away. Obviously, he was embarrassed for the teens, best friend, and former mentor witnessing him and Kim's heat of passion.

Hayley smacked the thing. The screen flickered, and on the screen Zeltrax was vigorously yanking Eileen and Kim with him as the equipment was combusting. The teens and Hayley stared at the screen in fear. Not for what happened, but for what Tommy was going to do. Even more, Hayley was afraid for how Tommy was going to take the _news_.

Tommy turned around to witness Kim and Eileen being dragged by his adversary. His eyes flashed green in anger. "Kim." He mumbled. She did come back to his place. "She must've known we went to the Island Fortress."

Anton was bothered at what he had just seen. He was very remorseful for his actions. "This is all of my fault. I should have stopped him." Anton rambled.

Trent looked up at him. "Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."

Tommy was still speechless at the fact Kim was captured… again. He knew he should've sent her away. "I should've sent her away." He shook his head. "I fucking knew I should've sent her away!" He screamed louder. The teens flinched at the tone.

"Tommy." Hayley cautioned. The doctor of paleontology's eyes flashed green, and it stayed green. "You need to calm down."

"How can I?" He asked her. "I was so hell bent on defeating Mesogog that I didn't even pay attention to her feelings. She said she had something to tell me, and I didn't even wait to hear it." Hayley got really quiet and looked away. Kira noticed. "I practically ran her out of here!" Tommy's guilt complex made its presence. He shook his head. Anger took over. "Hi-yah!" He kicked a computer and a broke a stool. The teens winced even more.

"Hayley." Kira said. The technical advisor looked at her. "Do you know what Kim has to tell Dr. O?"

"No." Hayley lied. She knew Tommy needed to know this information because of the situation Kim is in, but at the same time, she felt bad because it wasn't her place to tell them, especially her best friend.

Tommy knew Hayley was a bad liar. "Hayley, if it's important, you can tell me." His eyes begged for her to tell him.

The anticipation was killing them.

Hayley blew out a deep breath. "Kim's… Kim's pregnant." She confessed.

"Let's go." Tommy ordered. His eyes were still green. The woman he loved is pregnant, and Zeltrax has the audacity to take her.

Anton was in shock. "This is my fault." Tommy looked at him. "If I hadn't turned into Mesogog, then Zeltrax and Elsa-"

"Eileen, Dad." Trent intervened.

Dr. Mercer shook his head. "None of this would've happened."

"Smitty has always had a grudge against me." Tommy started. His voice became cold as ice. It was reminiscent of the time he was a Green ranger. "If Zeltrax has hurt Kim in any such way, I will break his fucking neck."

The teens, Hayley, and Anton winced at this comment.

"So what's the plan?" Conner asked. Determination in was in his voice. "Let's get back Kim and Eileen." Conner was going to be a "big brother", and he wanted Kim to be safe.

"Upstairs in my office, I have a computer that monitors the city. Let's go." Tommy demanded. He was very proud of the tenacity Conner had.

**Xxxxx**

**Spring Street, Steel Plant**

Eileen was on the ground. She was looking up at Zeltrax, and she was definitely scared. Kim was tied up to a pole. He was meticulous as to not tie around her stomach. He had a plan for that. "Zeltrax, Smitty, please! Mesogog is gone!" Eileen begged, and she stood up slowly. "I'm sure we can talk to Dr. Oliver"

"Talk." He repeated. "I'm through with talk." He started to walk pace. "With my new Zel-Zord, you'll see that actions speak louder than words." A large zord appeared out of nowhere.

"Haven't you learned that revenge is not that answer?" Eileen asked. He just looked at her. She looked at Kim. "Let her go, she's pregnant." She was willing to be his only hostage.

"I'm fine, Eileen." Kim cooly stated. "I'm used to this crap." She referenced being taken. "Plus, I won't leave you." Eileen smiled in appreciation at Kim.

"Why would I let her go?" Zeltrax coldly asked. "So, Dr. Oliver can get everything he want?_ He_ took my internship. _He _wasn't the one disfigured in a horrible accident. _He _didn't have to become this robotic thing. _He _destroyed my son. _He _had to be a fucking Power Ranger. _He _had to be so Goddamn perfect." He walked up to Kim. He caressed her face. "Now, he has a _beautiful _girlfriend… again."

"What are you talking about?" Kim questioned there was a lump in her throat. She was trying to remain calm.

"Please, like Tommy had never talked about you before? Kimberly Hart was like this or Kim and I used to do that. He still kept a picture of you in his wallet. I saw it, and I was jealous. I had some satisfaction when he told me you broke up with him in a letter." He hissed out at Kim.

Kim lost it. She began to cry because of the pain she had caused Tommy in the past.

Eileen stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders. "Don't do this to her!" She screamed at him. "Don't do this to Dr. Oliver and their unborn baby!"

Zeltrax roughly shoved her away. She fell on her back. "Shut up!" He snapped. "After all is said and done, I will also exact my revenge on Anton Mercer." Eileen glared at him. "You didn't have to fall for him Elsa." He hissed. Kim cried as she saw Eileen on the ground. The former henchwoman looked broken.

"I'm sorry, Kim." Eileen sill tried to reason with Zeltrax to get her out of here.

"It's okay, Eileen." Kim tried to remain calm. She sniffed. "Tommy will get us out."

"That name!" Zeltrax groaned. "Let's go." He cut the ropes around Kim. He grabbed his two "prizes" and stormed out.

**Xxxxx**

**Downtown Reefside**

The rangers ran towards Downtown Reefside. They picked up a signal out there. All five of them were already morphed.

Zeltrax's zord was hovering in the sky. All the citizens started to panic and ran away to their homes or safety. "Come and face me, power rangers." Zeltrax beckoned. He fired a blast and it hit a mountain outside the city. The mountain blew apart. He saw his enemies down there. "Power Rangers, surrender, or my most precious cargos will be destroyed." Now, both women were tied up. He made sure to separate them.

"Zeltrax, I swear if you've touched on hair on Kim, I'll fucking kill you!" Tommy assured.

Zeltrax was about to speak, but he saw a figure approaching. Anton ran towards them. "Smitty, let Eileen go!" He yelled.

The Dino Thunder rangers looked at Anton.

"Dad!" Trent warned.

"Dr. Mercer! Conner, Ethan, and Kira shouted.

"Anton, don't. Leave it up to us." Tommy advised.

"This is just perfect." Zeltrax praised. "Now, both women will see the demise of their men and the power rangers. Triptoids!" A group of them appeared. They immediately went forward,

The Dino Thunder rangers attacked. All of them had their weapons. The Triptoids got slashed by the rangers' weapons. Anton was to the side watching.

"Now it gets interesting" Zeltrax ordered more Triptoids, but he wanted them to fight Anton. Several of them surround his former boss..

"Anton!" Tommy yelled, but Triptoids were preventing him from helping.

Anton saw them. He started to fight them off. "Hi-yah!" He yelled. All of them went to attack him at once, but Anton jumped ducked and dodged them all. He ran toward them and fought them off easily. He continued to punch and kick them away from him.

"What the hell?" Conner watched as Anton defeated them. A Triptoid came up behind him, and Conner backhanded the foot soldier.

"Way to go Dad!" Trent yelled in approval. "Wow!" He kicked one away.

"For an old guy, he sure has some skills." Ethan noted as he was fighting.

"I heard that." Anton yelled as he fought more of them off.

Zeltrax was getting frustrated. He hit a button in his zord, and fire power was sent towards the rangers. Explosions went off in the background of the rangers and Anton. The brunt of the explosions caused the rangers and Anton to fly into the air, all of them landed on the ground, hard.

"This has gone far enough." Tommy breathlessly said. He slowly began to stand. His students and former mentor were still on the ground. Triptoids were still hopping up and down. He looked down at Trent and Anton. Sluggishly, both men stood up. "Trent, Anton, can you two handle the Triptoids?"

"No problem." Father and son confidently announced. Together they ran towards the foot soldiers. Their teamwork was impeccable.

"You guys call the zords." Tommy told Conner, Ethan, and Kira. He looked up at the Zel-Zord. "I need to get my Beautiful and Eileen." He ran off. He couldn't believe he was going to be a Dad, but if he didn't rescue his Beautiful, he might not be. He was determined more than ever.

"Dino zords!" Conner summoned. They appeared. And instantaneously they transformed into the Megazord. They commenced fighting with Zeltrax's zord.

Tommy used the momentum he got from running and jumped up. In one shot, he dived into the Zel-Zord. "I'm in." He said into his communicator.

"We got your back." Conner said from inside the Megazord.

Tommy arrived in the main part of the zord and looked around. "Kim? Eileen! Beautiful!" He called out.

Elsa looked around frantically. "Tommy! I'm in here!" She hoped he could hear her voice.

Tommy quickly turned around. "Hang on!"

He ran towards her voice. "Tommy!" She shouted again. "Kim's in a different part of the zord!"A group of Triptoids appeared, and Tommy started to fight them off.

Meanwhile, Kim was still tied up. She needed to figure out a way to get out of her bindings. "Juno!" Her animal spirit should be able to help. "Why didn't I think about that sooner?" She cursed at herself. Kim closed her eyes. The power was coursing through her veins. She started to glow pink. "I summon Juno, the Crane Spirit from within." A pink crane emerged from Kim's body. "Thank goodness!"

The Crane looked at her holder. "**Someone needs to protect the Dove from within you.**"

"Dove?" Juno nodded. "So, does that mean she's a girl?"

"**Yes. Now, our Falcon is in this contraption, and we need to get to him. Plus, I miss Xeus.**" Xeus is Tommy's Falcon. Juno pecked at the bindings. As she was getting them off, Juno needed to help Kim prepare for the Dino Thunder rangers' final battle.

Outside, Zeltrax blasted the rangers in their zords. The Megazord stumbled back as it was engulfed with the Zel-Zord's powers. Conner, Kira, and Ethan could definitely feel the impact of that. They fell over their control panels.

Kira needed to help her mentor. "I'm gonna go help Dr. O." She told them. She left.

"Kira!" Conner shouted as she left. He wanted to tell her something before she went.

Kira used her Super Dino mode and her pterodactyl wings to land in the zord. She retracted them. Then she looked around. "Dr. O?" She yelled.

The Zel-Zord wrapped a band of electricity around his opponent's zord. He hoisted it up into the air and immediately dropped it to the ground. "Ethan, do you think you can handle the Mesodon?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Ethan said. He transported to the other zord. "Mesodon megazord!" It transformed quickly. This took Zeltrax by surprise.

While that was happening, Tommy continued fighting the Triptoids inside the zord. He held one by bay as he saw his former boss. "Elsa!" He shouted.

Elsa smiled in relief. "Tommy!" Then she got serious. "I don't know where Kim is. Zeltrax tied me up first, then he took her somewhere. I'm so worried about her." Tommy was still fighting while she was rambling. "I hope she's okay. Oh God, where is she?"

Kim was in her Ninjetti robes without her mask of course. "I'm right here!" She made herself known.

Tommy looked at her. "Beautiful!" He was so thankful. He kicked a Triptoid. "I love you." He hadn't said it at all today. Might as well say it in the middle of a fight.

"I love you too, Handsome." Kim smiled at him.

"You better not be fighting." He said. "I know you're pregnant."

A foot soldier came at Kim. She kicked it. "I so can too fight. I have special padding."

"Since when does a Ninjetti robe come with special padding?" The Black Dino Thunder ranger asked as he punched a foot soldier.

"It just does." Kim hastily replied. More Triptoids appeared.

"I never had special padding while I wore my Ninjetti robes. I wore them earlier, you know." He informed.

Eileen watched the couple. "That's nice and all, but if you can-"

"That's good. Anyways, since I am pregnant, I get the special padding. Plus it's good to exercise while you're pregnant." Kim informed. She was still fighting. "Who the hell are these guys?"

"Triptoids." He replied. "Kim, I'm serious, I would like our baby to be healthy by the time you give birth."

"We're having a daughter." She told him.

"Brachio Staff Power Orb!" He blasted the last set of foot soldiers. "What do you mean we're having a daughter?"

"Juno told me."

"Um, Dr. Oliver, Kim if you guys can?" Eileen motioned her ropes. They could talk about that later.

"I'll be right there." Tommy said. He began walking towards her. "Kim, we really need to-"

"How the hell did you get out from your bindings?" Zeltrax asked as he threw an energy blast at Tommy. Tommy jumped up, so he could deflect it.

Kira jumped in, right on time. Her ptera grips dodged the blast. Zeltrax stepped out, and he advanced towards them. Kim quickly went to Eileen's side, so she could use her Ninjetti powers to undo the bindings. Zeltrax immediately went after Tommy and Kira. He slashed the Black and Yellow Dino Thunder rangers, and they fell to the floor.

"Maximum Power." He summoned, and he started to glow. He morphed into a menacing form. "You and me, Tommy." Zeltrax beckoned. "If not, I will gladly help Kim raise your child."

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Kim callously ordered. "I'm sick and tired of you bitching and complaining about what Tommy did or didn't do. Now, I've really had it up to here with you and your useless threats. I will gladly kick your ass all the way to Hell!" Her eyes flashed pink at him.

"Kira! Get Kim and Eileen out of here." Tommy tried to diffuse the situation.

Kira immediately got up and went to Eileen's side. She saw her job was a little easier because Kim had freed her. "Come one, we need to go." Eileen nodded. Kim stood put. "Kim, we need to get out of here."

"NO." Kim stated. "I'm helping Tommy. I am not leaving without him." She went to his side.

"Beautiful, you need to leave."

"No, I refuse to. I will stick by you no matter what." She told him.

The Yellow Dino Thunder ranger couldn't wait any longer. "Guys, I got her. We're coming out." Kira said into her communicator. Her and Eileen left.

That left Kim, Tommy, and Zeltax. "Kim, I'm not going to tell you again. I want you to get out of here. This is between me and Smitty."

Kim ignored him. "I love you." She declared. "I am not leaving without you. We are in this together."

"Aw, isn't that touching!" Zeltrax raised his arms. He was still controlling his zord. A powerful light was emitted, and it caused an eclipse.

While in the Dino Thunder Megazord, Ethan and Conner looked around. "What's going on?" Ethan inquired.

"No idea!" Conner exclaimed. He began to worry about Kira.

Electricity shot out from the Zel-Zord and into them again. Each zord that Conner and Ethan were operating staggered back. "We gotta get them outta there, now!" Ethan yelled. He charged at the Zel-Zord and began fighting it.

"Hold on!" Conner shouted. "Ethan, I've got an idea!" He commanded his zord towards Zeltrax's, and a powerful punch was administered. That broke through the zord. It struck Zeltrax.

From the ground, Kira smiled with pride. "That's my man." She saw the gaping hole Conner had left.

Eileen looked to her right. She saw Trent and Anton fighting Triptoids. She ran towards them and helped them. She kicked and punched them. They were finally defeated.

"You made it." Trent was really happy. He turned to Eileen and Kira. Then he looked at his Dad. "Well?" He nudged him.

Eileen and Anton looked at each other. They immediately kissed. "Aw." Kira gushed.

"Where's Dr. O and Kim?" Trent asked.

Kira was so caught up that she forgot about them. "Oh no, they're still in the zord."

"Kim's pregnant though." Anton said.

"She's didn't want to leave without her love." Eileen informed them. Anton grabbed for her hand as support. The four of them stared up at the fighting zords.

All of that happened while, Tommy, Kim, and Zeltrax were still on board. Tommy was furious with Kim.

"Kim, don't make me pull rank on you!" He threatened.

"Rank?" She scoffed. "You aren't the leader this time." She put her hands behind her back. "It's morphing time!" She shouted. "Pink Ranger Power!"

Tommy looked at her morphed into her Mighty Morphin uniform. "Kim, don't, those were only good for one time use." She took out her blaster. "She's as stubborn as a donkey."

"It's a mule." She corrected. "Now fight!"

Zeltrax charged at the two. Tommy stepped in front of Kim. He began to fight Zeltrax off. Kim used her blaster and shot Zeltrax. He growled and turned towards Kim. "Power bow!" She called for. She shot three in succession at Zeltrax. He dodged each one.

"Smitty, stop!" Tommy demanded.

"Smitty's gone!" Zeltrax said as he stood up straighter. As soon as he did, he shot electricity directly at Kim.

"No!" Tommy yelled as he jumped in front of the beam. It smashed into his body. He fell over and landed with a thump.

"Tommy!" She yelled. Kim saw red. She grabbed Tommy's Brachio staff. "You dwell too much." She said.

"He never should've taken what's mine."

"You didn't deserve it, that's why it didn't come your way." Kim taunted.

"Are you sure you want to fight me? You are pregnant after all." Zeltrax had his sword in his hand.

"Brachio-Crane energy wind." Kim yelled. The same energy Tommy used was combined with Pink wind. It collided into Zeltrax. Zeltrax flew back, and he hit the side of his zord. He lifelessly fell over.

Kim got down on one knee. "Handsome, we gotta go." She motioned for him to get up. Tommy didn't move. "Damn it, Tommy get up." She was getting panicked. She needed him to wake up, but how? "I had sex with Jason after you guys won the karate tournament!"

Tommy immediately got up. "You did what?" She saw his eyes flash green through his helmet. He turned to her.

"I'm glad that did that trick." She smiled. Kim and Tommy got up. "Come on, let's go!" They grabbed for each other's hands and jumped out.

They landed in front of Kira, Eileen, Anton and Trent. "All right!" Trent exclaimed. "Hey, I thought Kim could only morph one more time?" He observed Kim in her power suit.

"I'll tell you guys about that later." Kim said.

"Are all of you guys, okay?" Tommy asked. They nodded. "So, what is this about you and Jason having sex?" He looked down at the Original Pink.

"It was a lie. I would never have sex with Jason. Ugh, that's my brother. Hello!"

"Ugh." Kira was still sickened. "Can we not talk about sex? I don't want any more mental pictures coming back."

"What?" Kim obliviously asked. She saw Kira, Trent, and Anton's expressions. They looked really uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah. There are security cameras in the Dino Thunder lair." Tommy elaborated.

"Oh, God…" The Crane Ninjetti mumbled. She punched Tommy. "What the hell? You didn't think to fucking tell me?"

"I forgot!" He tried to defend himself.

Zeltrax smirked, well, no one could exactly tell, but he was doing so as he heard Tommy's comment. "You didn't think I'd let you forget me that easily did you?" Zeltrax came forward with his sword pointed at them.

"Don't you ever die?" Kira hissed. She turned to him.

"Dad, Eileen, come with me. Kira, let's go." Trent and Kira quickly led them away from the fight that was going to ensue He didn't think to get Kim because she would kick his ass.

"You're going down, Tommy." Zeltrax disclosed. "And your precious Beautiful as well."

Tommy looked down at Kim. "May I have this dance, Beautiful?" He knew he couldn't tell her not to fight.

"Of course." She said. He extended his hand for her. She took it, and he helped her twirl towards Zeltrax. Kim started to punch and kick at him. Tommy flipped towards Zeltax, and the both of them started to attack. Their moves in sync, and after a few more moment, Tommy knew Kim could finish it off. He back flipped away from her. "Catch!" Tommy tossed his Brachio staff at her.

"Power Bow!" Kim yelled. As soon as it fell into her hand, she combined it with the Brachio Staff. She did a back flip away from Zeltrax. "Brachio Power Bow!" She shot it directly into the center of Zeltrax. It hit him, and he finally combusted into flames. He was gone. "Woo!" Kim screamed.

Trent and Kira ran back to them. They gave them high fives, but the Megazords were still taking a beating. Tommy raised his morpher. "Conner. You're gonna need all the zords."

"Right." Conner said. "Dino zords—full power!" They all appeared and began to glow their respective colors. Each emitted a stream of light and all of them combined to form a bright, yellow light. The beam shot into the Zel-Zord. Blue electricity came from the Zord, and it blew up. "We did it!" Conner shouted. Well, in all actuality the Zord wasn't done yet. The Zord reassembled. "No way!" Conner said in disbelief.

"It feels like I've been battling this thing for hours." Ethan was exasperated.

The Zel-Zord began to terrorize the city. It shot at buildings and caused massive winds. "You've got to sacrifice the zords!" Tommy told them. Kim grabbed for Tommy's hand. They linked them together as they watched.

"We can't!" Conner said. "I've bonded to Dirk." That's what he called his zord.

"No, Dr. Oliver! Kirk and I are buddies for life." Ethan shouted. Kirk is the name of hi zord.

"You've got to." Tommy sadly informed. "It's the only way. I know I'm going to miss Titan." He referred to his zord.

"Me too. You did great, Chi-Chi." Kira sadly admired.

"Goodbye, Tupac." Trent said. His Dad and Eileen looked at him. "What? He's my favorite rapper."

Kim anxiously watched. She remembered when she had to say goodbye to her Firebird. The ground was starting shake upon the impact of the zords destructing.

"Alright." Conner gave in. "I'm going to miss you, Dirk." He slowly stood up. "Engage auto-destruct!"

"I'm trying!" Ethan shouted as he staggered about the cockpit. "Damn it. I'm sorry Kirk." He needed to press auto destruct on the Zord.

"Goodbye, Zephyr, Dimitri, Stella, Piccolo, Obi, Indigo, and Chaz." Conner said. This applied to the Cephalozord, Dimetrozord, Stegozord, Parasaurzord, Ankylozord, Carnotaurzord, and Chasmozord, respectively.

"Get out of there." Tommy demanded. He was still holding Kim's hand. Anton held Eileen against him, and Ethan held on to Kira's hand for support.

"Damn it, Conner. Get out of there now!" Kira screamed. "Ethan, you too!"

Finally, the zords collided. Explosions exploded in each of the cockpits. Ethan fell over, as did Conner. All of the zords fell over and in a burst of light, they all detonated. A big fireball was formed. All six of the occupants on the ground took a step back as they witnessed it.

"NO!" Kim, Eileen, and Trent yelled. Anton and Kira were in shock.

"Guys." Tommy said into the communicator.

Kira demorphed. "No, Conner… Ethan!" She shook her head. "No!"

"They're fine, don't worry, Kira." Anton offered support. Kira nodded.

They were still staring at the sky. At least the eclipse was gone, the city began to light up again. It was as if Zeltrax hadn't caused any of it. All of them ran to the sight of the wreckage. They were all demorphed.

"Where are they?" Kira asked. Tears started to form in her eyes. Kim placed a comforting hand on Kira's shoulder. Slowly, Conner and Ethan emerged from the damage. "Ethan?" Kira asked. "Conner!" She smiled and ran towards them. She hugged Ethan, and then she passionately kissed Conner. She punched him.

"OW!" Conner winced. "What was that for?"

"For scaring me like that!" Kira yelled as she hugged him. Conner tightly embraced her.

"Kir-" Conner began. She was really holding onto him really tightly. He started breathing heavily. . Kira loosened her grip.

"But the zords . . ." Ethan's voice trailed off. "They're destroyed."

"That was the only way. You guys did what you had to do." Tommy stated in a leader tone.

"I'm very proud of you all." Kim said. She smiled at them. Anton and Eileen nodded.

"It's true." The White ranger told them. "Nothing else would've stopped him."

Conner held Kira against him. "So that's it, then." His voice slightly cracked. "It can't just be over."

"Of course it's not over!" A voice menacingly said.

One by one, each of them turned their head to see Mesogog standing a few hundred feet from them.

"You just had to say something!" Ethan chastised.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy infuriatedly asked.

"You destroyed my plans of making a perfect world." Mesogog said. "However, I was able to absorb enough Dino gem energy, to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of, your final battle." Mesogog mutated into an uglier creature- the Mesomonster.

Tommy took a nervous breath. "Anton, Eileen, you two better step aside." They nodded and ran behind lead pipes. The newly formed couple realized Cassidy and Devin were there. They looked at each other. Devin had a camcorder with him. "Beautiful, I need you to hide as well."

Kim looked at him. "I can't do that, Tommy." She said. "We're in this together."

"Are you sure the baby is protected?" He asked her. She nodded. He reluctantly agreed. You guys ready for one more battle?" Tommy asked the rangers and his girlfriend.

Conner smirked. "Oh yeah." He stepped forward. "Ready!"

"Ready!" They answered. "Dino Thunder, Power Up—ha!" Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy yelled.

"White Ranger—Dino Power!" Trent called forth.

"It's Morphin Time!" Kim yelled. "Pterodactyl!"

"Tyranno power!" Conner yelled.

"Tricera power!" Ethan shouted.

"Ptera power!" Kira cried out.

"Brachio power!" Tommy roared.

"Drago power!" Trent screamed

"Dino Rangers!" They shouted as explosions went off around them.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim began glowing pink, and she didn't stop.

Tommy looked at Kim. "Pterodactyl? What happened to the Crane powers?" He muttered to himself.

There was no time for questions. "This is it!" Conner shouted. They ran towards Mesogog. Mesogog shot fire power at them. That didn't deter them. All of them summoned their weapons. Kim had her power bow with enhanced arrows.

All of them gave it all they had. Conner and Kira teamed up and fought against the monster for a few minutes. Ethan and Trent went after them. They attacked in Super Dino mode. Then it was Kim and Tommy's turn. Kim used her enhanced power bows, and they struck Mesomonster. It immobilized him for a little. Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent watched in awe at Kim and Tommy fighting.

"Why hasn't Kim stopped glowing pink?" Kira asked them.

They all shrugged then went after Mesomonster. Together, they fought harder. Kim and Tommy got in a few blows. Conner engaged his battilizer. He used a super fire power blast, and it sent the thing flying back.

"You did it, Babe." Kira praised.

"Thanks." Conner said.

They watched as Kim walked forward.

"Kim?" Tommy asked her.

From the rubble, Mesomonster emerged. He evilly cackled at the rangers.

"Unbelievable." Tommy observed in disbelief.

He kept manically laughing and replicated.

"He's replicating!" Conner shouted.

"One was bad enough. How do we fight them all?" Ethan inquired.

Kim was still glowing. She watched the monster replicate. She demorphed, but she was still glowing.

"Kim!" Tommy yelled for her to get out the way. He turned to his students. "Guys." Tommy said. "We have to use all of our powers. It's the only way."

The teens agreed.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted. All five of them started to circle their arms around. Their gems shot out power that engulfed their whole body.

"Pink Power!" Kim summoned. "Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder power!" Kim's Firebird came from her.

They watched in awe. "I summon the power of the gems!" Conner added.

They all raised their hands and the energy shot out from the Dino Thunder rangers "Dino gems unite!" The Dino Thunder rangers shouted.

The mass of power from the Dino Thunder formed into a large dinosaur. The Pterodactyl Firebird flew into the Dinosaur. It turned the Dinosaur pink. It opened its mouth, and a pink fireball was launched from its mouth, and it hit each of the Mesomonsters. It caused a big explosion, and Mesogog was finally defeated.

Kim stopped glowing pink. She collapsed after she demorphed. "Kim!" Tommy yelled. All of them demorphed as if on cue. Tommy ran up to her. He placed his hand under the back of her neck. Her eyes were closed. "Come on Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

She began to stir. "I can't believe it." She opened up her eyes and looked up at him. "Is it really over."

Tommy chuckled. "Yeah, Beautiful." He helped her to get up. Now, they could finally start their lives together. He looked at his students. "How are you guys feeling?"

"I feel . . . different." Conner said.

"Yeah, like normal again." Trent agreed.

"Me too." Kira added.

All of them began to study their gems. "It's gone, the power's gone." Ethan realized.

"It took everything the gems had to destroy Mesogog." Tommy informed. "Plus Kim's old Firebird, but how?"

Kim shrugged. "Juno told me to use it, so I did. That was when I morphed into the Crane Ninjetti ranger." She tried to explain. "I don't even remember using it this time around though."

"Then, that must have been the reason for you glowing pink." Tommy rationalized. He looked her over. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kim answered.

"I want to take you to the hospital." He said. "Just to make sure." Kim nodded. She fell into his arms. The final battle took a lot out of her.

Conner was still looking at his gem. "So these are just . . ."

"Ancient artifacts, that would look great in a museum." Tommy sullenly said.

Cassidy, Devin, Eileen, and Anton stepped out from their hiding places.

"Hello, rangers." The aspiring reporter said with an amused expression on her face.

"So, you know then?" Conner said flatly as she approached them.

Cassidy smiled and turned into Devin's arms. Devin hugged her tightly. That was new to the rangers. "This is like the greatest thing ever!" She exclaimed. She knew they were nervous. "And, we've got it all on tape. You know, a reporter could make a whole career out of this!"

"Cassidy." Tommy scolded. "Do you realize what our lives will be like if that tape gets out?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I do. That's why I'm giving this to you." She handed him the tape. Kim smiled at Cassidy.

"Wait, Cassidy passing up on a scoop of a lifetime?" The former Yellow Dino Thunder ranger paused. "Why?"

"Because you're my friends." Cassidy explained after a moment.

"I always knew I liked you." Kim said.

The rangers smiled as Cassidy continued. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done for us."

Ethan smiled. "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere."

Conner chuckled.

"Yeah, I just, needed someone to help me find it." Devin and Cassidy kissed. The rangers were even more shocked, except for Kira. "Now, if you'll excuse us . . ."

"Yeah, we're off to the prom." He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked away.

Eileen and Anton looked at each other. "We should get ready too." Eileen said.

"With pleasure." Anton nodded. They walked away hand and hand.

"Finally, I thought those two were never gonna get together." Kira told them.

"Are you talking about Cassidy and Devin or my Dad and future Step-Mom?" Trent questioned.

Kira thought about it. "Hm, I guess both."

"And just like that. Life goes back to normal." Conner said. Kira smiled in his arms.

"Our life may be normal." Tommy said. He clenched his gem in his hand.

"But trust me. It will never be the same." Kim finished his thought. "Come on, Handsome, we need to head to the hospital before Prom."

"So you and Jason never had sex?" Tommy asked as they walked away.

The teens began to walk away as well. "I can't believe Kim fought while she was pregnant." Kira commented.

"She's a tough cookie." Ethan pointed out.

"I'm glad, Dr. O is happy. Maybe he'll be more lenient with his next set of students." Trent joked.

Conner turned to Kira. Ethan and Trent stopped. They were waiting for him to talk. The former Red ranger glared at his friends.

"Is that a Crane?" Ethan looked at the sky and walked away.

Trent looked. "I think it's a Firebird!" The former White ranger followed him.

Conner grabbed Kira's hand. "I understand if you don't want to go to prom." He said. Kira smiled at him. "I'd like to do whatever you'd like to do."

"So, you are telling me, the King of all Jocks would miss the biggest social event of the year, for me?" Kira teased.

"Yeah, because you're worth it." He said. Kira smiled. He kissed her. She kissed him back. This kiss felt different. Both of them parted. Conner looked into Kira's eyes. "I love you." He confessed for the first time. She got quiet. "I was trying to tell you before you got all crazy and hopped into Zel-Zord, but you didn't let me, and I was very worried, and I didn't want you to think I was being all overprotective but I guess I am. And Kira-"

She interrupted his rambling with a kiss. She looked into his eyes. "I love you too." She confessed as well. They walked off. "So, you don't want to go to prom?" She asked him.

"If you don't want to, we can do whatever you want." He responded.

Kira smiled. She had an idea.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Convention Center**

Students and staff were arriving for the Senior Prom. The banner proudly displayed, "Reefside High Senior Prom 2004". Everyone came in style.

Devin and Cassidy stepped out of a super-long limo and made their way inside. They looked around. "Whoa." Cassidy gaped in awe. "This is amazing!"

Hayley and her date, Billy, approached them. "Don't you two look nice." She commented.

"Thank you so much, Haley. And on behalf of the entire prom committee, I just want to thank you for helping out tonight." Cassidy sincerely thanked. She hugged Devin closer. Hayley smiled.

"The new, kinder, gentler, Cassidy." Devin introduced.

"So I hear" Hayley said.

"And what you did for the rangers took a lot of courage." Billy, Original Blue, admired.

Devin looked at him. "You were one as well?"

"Yup, I was on the same team as, I still can't believe he is one, Dr. Oliver." Billy smiled. "And of course, your substitute teacher, Ms. Hart."

"That's a secret I can definitely keep." Cassidy smiled as her and Devin walked off.

"Thank you for helping me." Hayley said to Billy. "With everything, the prom, the big rig and beam. It really means a lot to me."

A couple of weeks ago, Billy was introduced to Hayley. All of this was set up by Kim, with the help of Aisha, Tanya, Kat, and Trini. They hit it off. Wedding bells seemed to be heading their way.

"It was my pleasure." They had a chaste kiss on the lips. Both smiled at each other. "May I interest you in some refreshments?" He grabbed her hand. She nodded. They walked to the table. From the table, both of them looked up.

They air toasted with Kim, Anton, Tommy, and Trent. All four of them smiled and continued talking amongst themselves.

"So Trent, what's next for you?" Tommy asked.

"Actually, I'm really excited, heading to art school in the fall." Trent replied.

"Yeah?" Tommy asked, turning to Anton. "You okay with that, Anton?"

"Couldn't be happier." He answered with a smile.

"Excuse me." A young lady said. "Good evening, Trent." Krista greeted.

"Hey, Krista." Trent had a smile on his face.

"Ethan and his date, Angela, are waiting for us on the dance floor." Krista informed. She looked at the adults. "Good evening, Dr. Oliver, Dr. Mercer, and-" She gazed at Kim.

"Ms. Hart." Tommy gave her a stern look. "Soon to be Mrs. Oliver." Kim informed. Krista smiled at her.

"If you'll excuse us-" Trent grabbed Krista's hand. They began to walk off. "Have you seen Conner and Kira?"

Krista shrugged. "I thought they were coming." Both of them met up with Ethan and Angela.

"How about you, Tommy? " Anton turned his attention to the man next to him. "What's next for the, man who's done it all?"

"Well, I decided to stay and teach. I have a baby on the way, and I think it's time for me to leave the ranger life behind." He looked down at Kim and smiled. "I need to live a quiet life."

"And what about you, Kim?" Anton asked as he took a sip of his drink.

She smiled. "Well, I definitely won't be suiting up while pregnant anymore." Both men let out a breath of relief. "Over the summer, I plan to move to 1992 Valencia Rd. Then after summer, I plan to teach art at Reefside High School."

"You sure about that?" Eileen asked, coming over with a smile. "I hear the new principal's a real hard-nose."

"I think she'll be brilliant." Tommy said.

Anton's breath was taken away at the sight of his date. "I was wondering, if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend."

Elsa smiled at him. "I'd be honored." Anton smiled, and he took her hand. They walked away together.

"Are you ready for the next chapter in our life together?" Tommy asked her.

Kim looked at her engagement ring. Then she placed her hand on her stomach. "More than ready." She said. After the final battle, Tommy took Kim to the hospital. She was checked, and after everything the baby is still healthy. Her animal spirit was really looking out for her. While they were getting ready for prom, Tommy proposed. She accepted.

"Come on." Tommy held out his hand for his fiancée. They walked towards the stage. Tommy and Kim walked up the stairs. Tommy spoke up. "Hey guys." He got their attention. "I just wanna say we've had an interesting year, especially towards the last half." He smiled at Kim. "We've been through a lot, more than any school should have to go through. But we made it. And we're okay. That's what's important. So let's have fun tonight, and to help us do that, here she is Kira Ford!"

"With a special bassist, Conner McKnight!" Kim introduced.

As they stepped down, Kira stepped up to the microphone. On the dance floor, Trent, Ethan, Cassidy, Devin, and Krista were surprised Conner could play guitar. Kira began to sing.

_**You gave me something more**_

_**More than I've ever felt before**_

_**We could be falling in love**_

_**Oh baby**_

_**I can picture you and me**_

_**More than coming closer**_

They crowd cheered her on. Cassidy wrapped her arms around Devin's neck. They hugged. Hayley and Billy were dancing near them.

_**Just a little more time and**_

_**Just a little less thinking**_

Anton and Eileen kissed. For the both of them, this was a great start to a new beginning. Trent, for one thing was glad to know his Dad has found happiness in both him and Eileen.

_**Just a little more time is all that I need**_

_**Just a little believing**_

_**Just a little more breathing**_

_**Let's give it time**_

Ethan and his date, Angela, were rooting Conner and Kira on. For Ethan, it was crazy to know a science geek like him could become best friends with a jock. But, he wouldn't change it for the world. On top of that, he was happy to see his two best friends happy. This was a year of discovery for him. There is a life outside of gaming and computers. Angela and Ethan met in line for the movie he had wanted to watch, and they hit it off so well, he asked her to be his date for the prom. Without hesitation she said yes.

Trent and Krista were dancing with each other. Even though he started off rocky in a new place, he had made the greatest friends in the world. He's no longer the reserved guy, and he's a little more outgoing. Kira and him didn't work out, but he's found a new interest in Krista. His relationship with Anton became more than an adopted one. Anton was a real father to him.

_**I can picture you and me**_

_**More then coming closer**_

_**Just a little more time and**_

_**Just a little less thinking**_

_**Just a little more time is all that I need**_

_**Just a little believing**_

_**Just a little more breathing**_

_**Let's give it time**_

As Kira finished singing, Conner started his little solo. The whole room filled with applauses and shouting. Once he was done, Conner placed his guitar down. He got up to the mic. "I love Kira Ford!" He proudly announced. Kira blushed. They kissed. For Conner and Kira, they never had a clue they were going to fall in love. At first, she was annoyed with the womanizing jock, but his time as a ranger changed him into a mature, supporting boyfriend. She is absolutely head over heels in love with him.

The same could be said for Conner. Kira was the rocker chick, definitely, and she was also pretty tough. Her smart mouth rubbed Conner the wrong way at first, but he got to know her. As her makeup lightened, so did her personality. He can say she is the best of him. The couple walked down the stairs and joined their friends.

Tommy was holding Kim from behind. "Not so bad for our first prom, huh?" Tommy teased.

Kim giggled. "I think there's more to come for us." She smiled.

"Can you believe it? All of this happened because you became my substitute teacher." He reminisced.

She thought about it for a little bit. "No, I can't believe it." She honestly answered. "But, I'm really happy. For the first time, I can honestly say that I am."

"I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart."

"I love you, Dr. Thomas James Oliver." They kissed.

With the end of Tommy being a power ranger and mentor, comes the new beginning of parenthood and husband. Was he ready for that? Probably not, but with Kim by his side, he could do anything.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I think I will end up doing a one-shot about the BBQ. Should Ninja Storm be there or not? Let me know._


End file.
